farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Canola (Farming Simulator 15)
Canola is one of the different types of crops in Farming Simulator 15. Canola offers the smallest yield per hectare of any Crop, but also fetches the highest price per liter. This makes it a good crop in the early game, when available harvesters and tippers have a very low capacity. Beyond the early game, Canola is one of the least lucrative crops. Overview Canola '''is one of the three principle crops that the player can immediately begin to grow at game-start, since all of the equipment is already available. Canola is planted using a regular Sowing Machine, on a field that has been prepared by a Cultivator or Plow. There are 3 Sowing Machines available in the base game. More advanced Canola Sowing Machines also cultivate the soil as they sow, removing the need to pre-cultivate it. After four growing phases (about 21 hours of in-game time, at the "Fast" growing speed setting), Canola is ready to harvest. There are many Harvesting Headers in the game that are capable of harvesting Canola, and most are quite wide, meaning that the forces. Generally, Canola gives the smallest amount of yield per hectare, but the highest price per liter. This makes its selling price one of the least lucrative Crops, superior only to harvested Corn. Nonetheless, it is only somewhat less lucrative than Wheat or Barley. Sowing Canola The process of sowing '''Canola '''generally begins with cultivation of the field, to remove the remains of whatever crop grew there previously. This is a necessary step even if the field was previously used for Canola. Any Cultivator or Plow is suitable for this task. The wider the Cultivator/Plow, the faster the work will go. Any piece of cultivated soil can then be worked with a Sowing Machine that is capable of planting Canola. There are 3 such devices available in the base game: The Pottinger Vitasem 302 ADD (the player will have one of these at game-start), the Vaderstad Rapid A 600S, and the Horsch Pronto 9 SW. The primary difference between these machines (other than their price) is their working width - the larger the Sower, the faster it will finish working the entire field. However, the two larger Sowers (the Rapid A and the Pronto 9) also serve as Cultivators - they will cultivate the soil as they pass over it, removing the need to make a separate Cultivator pass over the field first, as described above. In other words, you can start sowing the field with these machines as soon as you're done harvesting the previous crop. The three Sowing Machines also differ from one another in what other crops they can sow, but all three are capable of sowing Wheat, Barley, Canola, and Grass. Remember that the Sowing Machine must be filled with seeds before it can be put to work. This can be done by pulling the machine to the Seed Pallets at your farm, and hitting the Refill button. You may not sow manually with an empty Sowing Machine. A Hired Worker can work even with an empty machine, but at a much higher price than normal. About '''710 liters of seeds are required to plant one hectare of Canola. This translates to roughly $430 worth of seeds per hectare. Canola Growth Canola '''grows at the same rate as most other crops. It requires 4 growth cycles to become ready for harvest. It will grow bright yellow flowers at stage 3, but only becomes harvestable after the entire plant has turned yellow, at stage 4. Growth times are not exact, but on the "Fast" growth speed setting it will take about 21-22 hours of in-game time for the entire field to ripen. Once ripe, the Canola will go through two extra stages of ripeness (taking another 10 hours or so at "Fast" speed). You may harvest Canola during any of these ripe stages - the yield does not change beyond the first ripeness stage. At the 7th, final stage, Canola will wither - assuming the option of withering crops is enabled (otherwise it will remain ripe forever). Once withered, Canola cannot be harvested anymore, and must instead be cultivated or plowed to make room for a new crop. Harvesting Canola While the '''Canola '''is in its 4th to 6th stages of growth, it may be harvested. For this, you will need a Harvester with the correct type of Harvesting Header installed. Each of the Harvesters in the game (aside from the Krone Big X 1100, which is not really a Harvester) has at least one header capable of harvesting Canola. When unfolded and activated, the Harvester will pass over the Canola field, destroying the plants and creating Canola yield, which is stored within the Harvester. The Harvester can then use its pipe to unload the Canola into a Tipper Trailer. This can be done while the Harvester is working, or after it has stopped. One hectare will yield about '''6,000 liters of Canola, or 12,000 liters if fertilized. Selling Canola Harvested Canola '''can be sold at a variety of different places on each map. Each of these locations, marked by a yellow "offload" icon, has a grated dumping chamber embedded into the road, where Canola can be unloaded for sale. These dumping chambers are used the same as the Silo back at your farm. Drive a tractor or truck towing a Tipper Trailer with Canola in it over the dumping chamber, and press the key to unload. Note that some Tippers can only unload behind them, requiring you to drive a little past the grate. Others can unload sideways as well. Canola is sold immediately as it is unloaded from the Tipper. Each ton (1,000 liters) unloaded from the Tipper will give you around $900-$1200''' (Normal difficulty), making this the single highest price per liter of any crop. The exact price will differ from one selling location to another, and also depends on several market factors. Repeatedly selling large quantities of Canola over a period of several hours or days may cause the price to drop (it will recover over time). Alternatively, if Great Demand is in effect for the specific location where you are unloading, the price may be up to 2 times higher than normal! Price Comparisons Canola has the smallest yield per hectare of any crop, at only 6,000 liters per unfertilized hectare. On the other hand, the top price for Canola is the highest of any crop, at about $1200 per ton. Unfortunately, this balances out to a final price-per-hectare that is somewhat lower than both Wheat and Barley, and far lower than Sugar Beet and Potato - making Canola one of the least lucrative crops in the game (higher only than Corn). Furthermore, the fact that Straw cannot be created from Canola gives this crop another disadvantage compared to Wheat and Barley. Canola's greatest advantage comes into play early in the game, precisely because of the low yield per hectare. The smaller Harvesters and Tippers available at game start cannot hold a large capacity of crop yields, but with Canola they don't need to - a Harvester might be able to work an entire small field of Canola without having to be emptied. Growing Canola can thus save you quite some time while working with such equipment. However, as the game progresses and larger equipment becomes available, Canola becomes less and less effective as a crop. Wheat and Barley will be grown for their ability to produce Straw, and root crops like Sugar Beet or Potato will be grown for massive amounts of cash. Corn, also, might be grown instead of Canola for purposes of Chaffing and Silaging. Of course, if you wish to be able to capitalize on sudden increases of price for Canola, such as through Demand Missions or Great Demand, you might want to grow and store a little Canola just in case. Category:Farming Simulator 15 Crops